Depois do Poder - Jason
by Ms. Writer 2013
Summary: Depois do Poder: Série de curtas histórias focadas na vida dos Power Rangers após deixar a equipe e descobrir que salvar o mundo diariamente causa mais impacto na vida de alguém do que se pode imaginar.


Depois do Poder – Jason

Depois do Poder: Série de curtas histórias focadas na vida dos Power Rangers após deixar a equipe e descobrir que salvar o mundo diariamente causa mais impacto na vida de alguém do que se pode imaginar.

Resumo: Jason Lee Scott foi o primeiro Ranger vermelho e o primeiro líder dos Power Rangers. Ele salvou o mundo, mas agora é apenas um jovem normal, estudando em uma faculdade na Suíça e participando de uma conferência de paz. Mas tudo o que Jason já havia feito na vida, deixou marcas e lembranças.

Jason bagunçou seu cabelo ainda molhado e entrou na sala de estar da república aonde mora. A luz do sol passava através das cortinas e iluminava os sofás. Mais um dia de aula na faculdade de medicina e treinamentos o esperavam. Jason sabia que o amor pela medicina e a vocação para a luta sempre deveriam andar juntos. Ele nunca conseguiria deixar de tentar salvar o mundo. Além do mais, estava estudando na Suíça graças a vocação às artes marciais que sempre possuiu.

A televisão estava ligada. No sofá, uma moça de cabelos escuros com quem ele, há muito, convivia. A reportagem que passava na televisão também era sobre um assunto conhecido: seis pessoas em armaduras de cores diferentes lutavam contra um monstro assustador. O olhar de Jason demonstrava preocupação.

Jason sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Trini e passou um dos braços em volta dos ombros da moça. Ele prendeu a respiração: o ranger azul foi lançado pela janela de um banco. Ele sentiu uma cotovelada delicada o atingir.

- "Isso foi há nove horas atrás", disse Trini, tranquilamente, "é apenas uma reprise,"

Jason sabia que isso era verdade, se algo errado acontecesse, um dos Rangers os chamaria. Tommy, Kim e Billy mantinham contato regular por e-mail. Algumas vezes recebia notícias dos novos Power Rangers. Mesmo em Genebra, Jason sabia que os laços de poder sempre ligariam a primeira equipe de Power Rangers.

Algumas vezes, Jason vagava solitário pelas ruas de Genebra, gostava da solidão, mas não se incomodava com a companhia dos velhos amigos, seja nas aulas de Geopolítica ou em alguma matéria que compartilhava com Trini e Jack na faculdade.

Com os antigos amigos, também compartilhava alguns treinamentos de luta, ou de algum outro esporte. Eram atletas, mas principalmente, viviam preparados para voltar a combater o mal. Apesar de introspectivo, participava de todos os debates com os outros escolhidos para a Conferência de Paz.

Depois de vagar por seus pensamentos, Jason concentrou-se novamente na batalha de seus amigos. Billy e Kim lutavam em perfeita sincronia, com saltos, chutes, e outros movimentos há muito praticados. Jason sorriu.

- "Oh, são aqueles super heróis na Califórnia", animou-se Jasmynne Valois, a delegada de paz de Lyon, na França. Jasmynne sentou-se ao lado de Trini, balançando graciosamente o longo cabelo castanho.

- "Sim. São os Power Rangers", responde Jason, lançando um rápido olhar para Trini.

- "Eu sei!", desdenha, Jasmynne. "Minhas irmãs e eu acompanhamos a trajetória dos Power Rangers desde que eles apareceram. Na verdade, todo mundo que conheço acompanha-os."

Trini e Jason trocam outro olhar. Deveria ser óbvio para os Power Rangers que os extraterrestres que tentam dominar o mundo encontram uma forte equipe de luta para proteger a terra. Isso é assunto em todos os noticiários mundiais. De alguma forma, Jason nunca pensou que pessoas de fora de Alameda dos Anjos se preocupavam com os ataques que aconteciam lá. Jason passou muitas sem dormir evitando mortes e a destruição da cidade. Planos dos homens, mas os Deuses que riem...

- "Qual é o seu favorito?" Pergunta, Trini, com rosto solene, mas com os olhos brilhando. Agora é Jason quem dá uma cotovelada na ex-Ranger amarela.

- "O azul." Jasmynne disse, sem desviar o olhar de Billy, na televisão.

Jason fez uma nota mental: mandar um e-mail para Billy, avisando que ele tem um fã.

- "Eu não sabia que as pessoas na França prestavam atenção no noticiário local americano." Disse uma voz familiar a Jason e Trini.

Jason olhou para o antigo amigo Zack, seu colega de batalhas e viu no olhar do amigo a mesma admiração que sentia.

Jasmynne se afastou da televisão e virou-se para encará-los, sua expressão suave se tornou séria. Ela puxou seu longo rabo de cavalo e afirmou para si mesma.

- "Há mau fora deste planeta, amigos. E estes Rangers, sejam eles quem forem, combate o mau todos os dias. Eu não sei o que eles sacrificam para fazer isso, mas eu acredito que o que eles fazem não é fácil. Mas há mau neste planeta também: a pobreza, a fome, a guerra... E se os Rangers podem combater o mau todos os dias, nós também podemos. Eles fazem a diferença, e nós também podemos fazer. Fazer qualquer outra coisa seria desrespeitar o exemplo deles."

Com um sorriso, Jasmynne voltou-se novamente para a televisão e continuou assistindo, seus lábios dobrados nos cantos guardavam um sorriso à espera de ser liberado.

Jason não se atreveu a olhar para Trini ou para Jack. Isso entristeceria a todos. Depois de ouvir as palavras de Jasmynne, ele sabia que deixar a equipe não era uma opção. Ele nunca teve essa opção. E por isso estava em Genebra.

Jason foi um Ranger. Lutou contra Rita e Zedd. Batalhou com Goldar em golpes contra golpes. Enfrentou batalhas ao lado de sua equipe e destruiu monstro após monstro, salvou o mundo dia após dia. Agora alguém ocupava, com maestria seu lugar nos Power Rangers. Alguém cuidava da equipe. E isso era bom, porque Jason confiava na equipe e no poder.

E Jason confiava em si mesmo. E no caminho que precisava seguir. Porque o mundo não precisa apenas de pessoas que querem salvá-lo, ele precisa de pessoas dispostas a mudar, dispostos a lançar uma luz aonde só houvesse escuridão.

E Jason estava disposto. Disposto e pronto.

Ele tinha certeza que sempre seria um herói.

Jason tocou o comunicador, em seu pulso, e sorriu.


End file.
